Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals
| image = | jname = 珍獣島のチョッパー王国 | rname = Chinjū-jima no Choppā Ōkoku | ename = N/A | director = Junji Shimizu | writer = Hiroshi Hashimoto | time = 56 minutes | date = March 2, 2002 DVD: October 21, 2002 Blu-ray: November 21, 2009 | prev = Movie 2 | next = Movie 4 }} One Piece: Chopper’s Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals is the third animated movie of the anime, One Piece. The movie was aired as a double feature with Digimon: The Runaway Digimon Express, the sixth Digimon movie, for the Toei Spring Anime Fair for 2002. This movie confused some fans since Vivi does not appear to be present yet Chopper is, and there was not much time between when the Straw Hats separated with Vivi and when Robin appeared. The DVD came with the short: Dream Soccer King! Synopsis The Straw Hats arrive on Crown Island, where there is a legend stating that a great treasure is hidden on it. Tony Tony Chopper is separated from the crew, though, and when he meets a boy named Mobambi, Chopper is hailed as the new Animal King of the island. Also on the island, though, are Count Butler, General Hotdog, and President Heaby, who seek the treasure for themselves. It turns out the treasure is great power contained within the horns of the Animal King, and so a great battle between Butler’s group and the Straw Hats erupt as Butler relentlessly pursues the power of the Animal King. Plot The movie begins with Nami pointing out Crown Island on a map to the others, where there is a great treasure. Chopper brings up that there might be scary pirates there, but Nami reminds him that he is a pirate too. Usopp begins describing all kinds of monsters that might be on the island, scaring Chopper. Chopper then declares that he will fight bravely with the others if they come across any monsters. At that moment, the ship begins to rumble, and the Straw Hats rush out onto the deck as the ship is rocked about by great jets of water. They look down and see that the smoke clouds are forming a ring, and Nami declares that they have arrived at Crown Island. The Going Merry flies through the air, being propelled by one of the jets of water, and as the ship begins to fall toward the island below, Chopper flies off of the ship. Luffy reaches out to grab him, but is unable to and Chopper disappears into the distance. As the ship crashes to the ground, the Straw Hats recollect themselves. At that moment, a green bird sitting on top of a purple furry hippo and a strange goat creature arrive, and the bird asks them why they came to the island. The bird explains that the only animals on the island who can talk the human tongue are himself and Karasuke the crow. Luffy runs up and declares they are on a Mystery Island, and he asks them about Chopper. Elsewhere on the island, a small boy, named Mobambi, and another strange creature stand before a big golden statue of a lion. The creature, Karasuke the crow, says that the king lived out his life and it was time for him to die. Later, Mobambi and Karasuke walk together, and Mobambi asks about the legend of the treasure on the island. Mobambi talks about how a new Animal King will come soon, and at that moment Chopper lands in front of them with the Straw Hat flag. The strange animals gather around him and hail him as the new Animal King, and Mobambi declares how the new king can speak human language. Chopper is shocked to find out that he is now the Animal King. Elsewhere, the Straw Hats are lying around in a field, taking a break from searching for Chopper. Luffy goes on about how he wants meat when a Trumpet Pig arrives, and the green bird explains that it arrived because a new Animal King has come. The Straw Hats are shocked when a huge group of strange animals come charging past them and end up bringing them along, toward the new Animal King. Back with Chopper, Chopper wears a new king outfit. Mobambi offers Chopper all kinds of food and gifts, but Chopper denies that he is the Animal king. Mobambi goes on about how much of a help Chopper will be, and is amazed when Chopper shifts into Heavy Point and smashes a rock. The animals will not listen to Chopper's refusal to be Animal King. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats come toward a forest area filled with all kinds of strange animals, and the others watch as Luffy bounces around, having fun. Usopp makes camouflage costumes for everyone, when suddenly the strange animals start to run. The green bird explains that the Horn Eaters are coming, a big herd of black sheep-like creatures. As the others flee, Luffy ends up stuck right in front of them. Meanwhile, Chopper tells Mobambi and the others that he has to return to his pirate ship, and he makes a signal fire for the Straw Hats to find. However, Mobambi stamps out the fire angrily, and he explains that his father was killed by pirates. Mobambi leads Chopper to the remnants of his father's ship, and Mobambi recalls seeing his father brutally killed by pirates. He remembers washing ashore on Crown Island, and the Kirin Lion, the former Animal King, taking him in as a friend. Mobambi and Chopper start arguing over whether Chopper should return to his friends or not. The scene shifts to a group of three strange men in strange outfits, one of them playing a violin. They terrorize the other animals by having the Horn Eaters attack them and striking the animals with chains and swords. Meanwhile, Luffy sketches out a picture of Chopper on a chunk of wood and shows it to some otter-like creatures. Back with the strange men, the leader, Butler, the guy with the violin, chows down on some of the animals they were terrorizing. At that moment, the Straw Hats approach the strange men, and Butler swings his fist at Luffy. He hits the stone that Luffy is holding, causing him great pain. Butler then declares that he is fearsome, declaring himself as a genius inventor and a great zoologist. The large man with Butler wearing a dog collar introduces himself as Hotdog, the strongest man alive, which irks Zoro. The skinny man then declares himself as the world's most handsome man, General Snake. Nami asks about the treasure of Crown Island, and Snake offers to let her in on the secret as long as she becomes a henchmen. Nami agrees to the terms, but Luffy objects, since he figures that Butler, Snake, and Hotdog are evil. Nami knocks down Luffy and Usopp for ruining her plan. Butler then refuses to tell the Straw Hats anything about the treasure, and he goes on about how the treasure of Crown Island is really a power hidden away in the horns of a certain animal. He then says that he hypnotized the Horn Eaters with his special violin, and says the he will never tell them these secrets, but then realizes that he did just tell them and becomes angry. He quickly starts playing his violin and has the Horn Eaters charge at the Straw Hats. Suddenly, Luffy spins his arms around and brings the others down with him into a chasm. Usopp realizes that Luffy was hypnotized as well because he shares brain waves with the Horn Eaters. They then spot crocodiles in the water below them, so Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Balloon to bounce the five of them to safety. As the five of them float on a branch, Sanji says that he heard about the power from an animal's horn in West Blue. They look and see animal carcasses lying along the riverbed, realizing it was Butler's doing. Sanji says that they need Chopper's medical skills, but Luffy insists that Chopper will be fine. The Straw Hats spot the old green bird flying overhead, so Luffy launches himself up to him and asks to be brought to the Animal King so they can ask the king about Chopper. Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji ride on the backs of the purple hippo and goat creature, and so they all head off to meet the Animal King. Behind them, though, is Butler's group, and Butler figures they can follow them to find out the truth of Crown Island. Meanwhile, Mobambi declares that Chopper can help the animals exterminate the Horn Eaters. They spot a group in the distance running toward them, and Mobambi figures it must be the Horn Eaters. He tries to convince Chopper to stand up and fight for them. As the Straw Hats ride on the backs of their respective animals, Luffy and Usopp speculate about what the Animal King will look like. They storm up the mountainside and burst onto the scene, Luffy calling for the Animal King. Chopper flees, but then sees that it is Luffy. The other Straw Hats run over to him gladly, but Mobambi calls for Chopper to exterminate them. The Straw Hats are surprised to find out that Chopper is the Animal King. Chopper tells the animals that the Straw Hats are safe, and so he leads the Straw Hats over to a great feast so they can eat together. Mobambi demands what's so great about the Straw Hats, and when the animals hear that they are pirates and when Luffy asked for meat, the animals flee in terror thinking Luffy is going to eat them. Nami asks Karasuke about the treasure of Crown Island, but Usopp says that they should just grab Chopper and leave. At that moment, there is a large blast, and so the Straw Hats and the strange animals run to see what it is. They see Butler and his henchmen down below, Butler holding up a logbook that he found. He reads the book and finds out that the power resides within the horns of the Animal King. Butler spots the Straw Hats and the strange animals up above, and he demands where the Animal King is. He starts playing his violin, and so the Horn Eaters start charging. Chopper cannot take it, and he leaps down, landing in front of Butler, declaring himself as the Animal King. Butler stops playing the violin, but Hotdog refuses to believe that Chopper is the king. Chopper tells Butler to call off the Horn Eaters, but Butler replies that he only will if Chopper defeats them. Meanwhile, Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro are stuck behind, as Luffy is wedged in the doorway, very fat from eating too much. Zoro and Sanji struggle to push him through but are unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Usopp takes out his Usopp Boomerang and hurls it at Butler, but Butler leans back to avoid it. Chopper then charges at the Horn Eaters, then turns to run, leading them away from the strange animals at the cliff above. He runs off into the woods, the Horn Eaters giving chase. Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy arrive, and Zoro and Sanji run off to go help Chopper. Luffy says that Mobambi should go help too, but Mobambi says that he is not strong enough, remembering that he was helpless when his father was killed by pirates. Usopp declares that it does not matter if one is strong or not. Luffy, Usopp, and Nami then run off to go after Chopper. Chopper shifts between his three Points to flee from the Horn Eaters, but sees that they are quickly catching up, with Butler, Hotdog, and Snake on their backs. Mobambi turns to the strange animals and suggests that if they all fought, they might be able to help out Chopper. The green bird says that they will pick a new Animal King amongst themselves instead. Luffy, Nami, and Usopp continue their pursuit of Chopper, running across fragile stone columns which collapse under their feet. Chopper comes to a dead end and thinks about Hiluluk, then turns and finds Butler, Hotdog, and Snake right behind him. Hotdog punches Chopper, sending him flying. Snake then swings his chain sword at Chopper, but Chopper narrowly avoids each swing. The platform Snake is attacking Chopper is then smashed loose by Sanji, as Sanji stands before Snake, declaring himself as the Prince. Zoro also arrives, picking up Chopper, but when Hotdog attacks Chopper is sent flying again. Zoro stands up to Hotdog and tells Chopper to run for it, but as Chopper starts to run, Butler lands on him and grabs his horns. Luffy bursts onto the scene, sending Butler flying with a Gomu Gomu no Rocket. Usopp and Nami arrive as well. Butler begins to play his violin, hypnotizing Luffy, but Nami and Usopp yell in his ears to snap him out of it. The Horn Eaters are still hypnotized, though, and they charge at Nami, Usopp, and Luffy, sending Luffy flying. Meanwhile, Mobambi sits in the cave of the Kirin Lion, and just as he reaches for the horns of the former Animal King, Karasuke runs in to stop him. Mobambi says that if he does not do what he was going to do, Chopper will be killed, but Karasuke protests that Mobambi will be exiled from the island. The green bird stands outside the cave, saying that they must entrust the new Animal King. Mobambi protests that they are just leaving Chopper to die, but the green bird says that the power belongs to the Animal King and not to humans. At that moment, Sanji and Snake square off in a cave, Sanji avoiding each swing and stab that Snake takes. Sanji aims a kick at Snake, but Snake fades away and reappears behind Sanji, slashing him repeatedly. Also at that time, Hotdog manages to bind up Zoro in his spiked ball and chain weapon, delivering several kicks and punches to Zoro. Usopp and Chopper continue to run from the Horn Eaters, and Nami calls to them from ahead. Usopp sees that Chopper is becoming tired, so he kicks Chopper to safety, then takes out his Usopp Boomerang, holding it like horns in front of his head, and uses it to taunt the Horn Eaters. He runs and then casts the boomerang away, making the Horn Eaters chase after it. Nami tells Usopp to fire some gunpowder at the pile of boulders on top of the nearby cliff, so Usopp does so and the Horn Eaters are contained, surrounded by boulders on all sides. Meanwhile, Luffy looks for Chopper, wondering where he went. He sees Mobambi. While this is going on, Butler locates Chopper again, and he chases Chopper down. As he knocks Chopper down, he is about to end it when Mobambi arrives, holding up the golden horn of the Kirin Lion. Mobambi runs, luring Butler away. Mobambi leaps across a chasm with a lava pit at the bottom, him and Butler plummeting into it. Karasuke dives down and catches Mobambi, flying upward, but Butler fires his chain weapon and wraps it around Karasuke's leg. Karasuke cannot support the weight, and all three of them fall toward the lava below. Luffy arrives and stretches his arms down the chasm, grabbing onto Karasuke and lifting both of him and Mobambi out of the chasm. The horns Mobambi was carrying, however, flew off his back in the process of everything, and Karasuke notices they are gone. As it turns out, Butler devours all of the horns, and he turns into a giant golden beast with fiery horns on his head. At that moment, Sanji falls in front of Snake, cut up badly by Snake's sword. Sanji says that as long as there is someone to protect, he will risk his life in battle, and he spits his cigarette in Snake's face, then delivers a series of harsh kicks to Snake. Snake collapses to the ground, shocked that Sanji could still fight after being attacked so much, and then lies still, defeated. Sanji then states that compared to "his", Snake's sword is a "piece of shit". Also going on is Zoro's battle with Hotdog, and Hotdog delivers a hard spinning kick to Zoro to finish him off, causing Zoro, still bound, to fall into the water. However, Hotdog looks behind himself and sees Zoro standing behind him, and Zoro sheds his chains, since Hotdog's kick broke them. Zoro draws his swords and swaps a few blows with Hotdog, but then falls to his knee, exhausted. He tears off his shirt and so Hotdog leaps at Zoro, but Zoro knocks him back. Hotdog gets back up to deliver another attack, but Zoro uses Tatsumaki, slashing up Hotdog and defeating him at last. As Zoro sheaths his swords, he says that he knows someone with much more powerful kicks than Hotdog, but that someone is a "pain in the ass". As Butler rises up as a great beast, Luffy leaps with a Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but is struck down. Butler leaps through the air and plows down toward him, and Luffy is sent flying back. Butler proceeds to take several vicious swings at Luffy, Luffy barely able to keep up. Butler successfully gores Luffy with his horns, then flicks his head back and sends Luffy flying, who barely manages to cling onto the edge of the cliff. Butler demands why Luffy continues to fight, and Luffy replies that it is for Chopper. Luffy's handhold crumbles, and he plummets down to the chasm below, causing Butler to laugh. Chopper takes a piece of paper out of his hat, looking at a picture of Hiluluk's pirate flag. Chopper stands up to Butler, telling Butler that he will not forgive him, but Butler laughs it off. Chopper shifts to Heavy Point, then eats a Rumble Ball and begins battle with Butler. As Butler takes several hard swings at Chopper, Chopper shifts into Jumping Point and avoids them all. When he is struck, Chopper shifts to Guard Point, not taking a scratch. He then switches to Arm Point and uses Kokutei Roseo, striking Butler between the eyes. Butler is unaffected and slams Chopper to the ground, who returns to Brain Point. Suddenly, Mobambi jumps into action and starts hitting Butler, but Butler tosses him away. Chopper is struck down as well, and Mobambi runs to Chopper, trying to help him up. Butler then proceeds to say that he knew Mobambi's father, being an old colleague of his. He says that Mobambi's father made an unwise decision and kept the secret of the treasure from him, so Butler killed Mobambi's father. Mobambi recognizes Butler's weapon from the day that he saw his father killed, and realizes that it was indeed Butler who killed his father. Mobambi calls Butler a pirate, but Butler replies that he would never accept being called a pirate. Mobambi then declares that he will protect Chopper, and he leaps at Butler, clinging onto his arm. Butler crunches Mobambi in his hand, making Mobambi cry out. Suddenly, there is a great rumbling, and the strange animals from all over the island come charging toward the site of the battle. Butler strikes the ground with his horns, cracking it up so the animals cannot reach him. However, standing among them is Luffy, very furious, and he delivers a hard strike to Butler's face. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun to strike Butler repeatedly in the chest, but Butler declares that it is no use. Luffy grabs Butler by the horns, lifting the great beast above his head, and smashes the horns in his hands. Butler quickly starts becoming a human again, and Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, sending Butler flying off into the distance, defeated at last. With this, everyone cheers, and Mobambi thanks Luffy, as now he has become a little stronger, but says that he will probably have to leave the island for taking the Kirin Lion's horns. Mobambi apologizes to the animals for what he did, but they place the Animal King crown upon his head, declaring him as a hero. Mobambi asks Chopper to stay with them on the island, but Chopper replies that he is a pirate. Suddenly, there are more underwater eruptions, and a great bell begins to ring as the wind blows. The smoke around the island suddenly takes the shape of a golden crown, and the animals are shocked to see that the heavens have acknowledged Mobambi as the new Animal King. Chopper says that he and Mobambi can still be friends despite going different ways, and so they both begin to cry, as it is time for them to say goodbye. Later, the Going Merry is shown with lots of food on board, and the Straw Hat Pirates talk about the great party they had after the defeat of Butler. As they head toward the new island, Usopp jokes to Chopper about the kind of monsters they may encounter, and so Luffy declares that they will move full speed ahead as the movie ends. Cast Trivia *While most of the One Piece movies are considered non-canon by most fans, this movie seems the least canonical as neither Vivi or Nico Robin are featured. Chopper was added to the crew after Vivi and before Robin. If it took place before Alabasta, Vivi would have to be with them, and if it took place after Alabasta, Robin would be with the crew. Either that, or Robin is still hiding in the cabin during the events of the movie (though that is highly unlikely since the start of the movie begins in the cabin. Plus Robin reveals herself shortly after they leave Alabasta). Sanji is seen wearing his "Mr. Prince" sunglasses, making it seem like after Alabasta. But also Nami's staff is the wooden one and not the Clima-Tact that Usopp made for her before the Alabasta arc, making it even more unlikely that it occurred after the saga, and further cementing it's non-canon nature. *This movie also contains a rare instance of mixed pairing in the battles. Traditionally, Zoro fights the swordsman, while Sanji battles the martial artist. In this movie, it is switched — Sanji battles the swordsman, while Zoro duels the martial artist. Interestingly enough, though they would never say it to one another, each one compliments the other's strength after their respective fights. *Pandaman made a brief cameo appearance in this movie. *Each of the Straw Hats are wearing different attire than what they usually wear. External Links *One Piece "Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals" Site Promotional site for Movie 3. Site Polls Site Navigation Category:One Piece Movies